


The Moon And The Sun

by LissaWho5



Series: Sanders Sides 25 Days Of Christmas 2018 [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, continuation of my fic from yesterday, i love this, its cute, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Virgil has been working on he and Patton's wedding all day. Patton helps him relax.





	The Moon And The Sun

Virgil sighed as he put away a binder. There were several around each holding something to do with his wedding. He had been planning all day and he was really tired. He heard Patton come in, which surprised him. He looked at the clock, it was 8:30pm, Patton usually came home earlier, but he had to work late today. He had started at about 11am, had he really been working on this all day?

It was a Saturday, a day Virgil expected to use to get some writing done. He had even graded his students papers, he was a High School English Teacher, yesterday. (Which he stayed up real late to do, much to Patton’s frustration)

He heard Patton knock on the door to his office, where Virgil had been sat all day. “Hey Virge. Can I come in?”

Virgil gave a weak yes, still not looking at Patton, trying to get a few more things together. He felt Patton come behind him and sit in the other chair Virgil kept by him, saved only for Patton.

“Sweetie have you been here all day, I thought Saturday was your day off, you even did so much work Yesterday just so you could write and relax a bit. You’ve been working so hard on our wedding shouldn’t you rest?”

Virgil shrugged and tried to keep working only to be stopped when Patton grabbed his hands.

“I think you should go and relax Virgil, you are all tense. I heard they even released a new season of the show you like on Netflix. The one where they have beginning bakers bake complicated dishes.”

“Nailed It?” Mumbled Virgil. It was a weird cross of a question and a statement.

“That’s the one darling.” Patton guided him out of the seat. “Come on, we can watch it in our pajamas while eating some leftover cookies from last night.”

Virgil nodded, smiling slightly, giving in surprisingly easily cause he knew Patton was right. He had overdone and he was worked out. They changed into pajamas and sat on their bed. Patton turned on Nailed It, and started massaging Virgil’s back, Virge melting at the touch. When he was done Virge moved to Patton’s feet, rubbing them because he knew that Patton’s were sore after a day of work.

After a few episodes, they turned the lights off, and got under the covers, and cuddled up to each other. Virgil resting his head on Patton’s chest. Eventually, he dozed off, falling asleep to the sound of Pat’s heart beat. Patton smiles and kissed his forehead. “Goodnight Virgil, you’ve been working so hard on our wedding, it gonna be the best day ever. Even if it’s just us, it’s gonna be the best day ever cause it’s gonna be you and me. I love you."

Virgil smiled and mumbled, “I love you too.” And he finally dozed off. After that Patton watched the rest of the episode and turned the TV, falling asleep himself. Both were content.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally watching the Nailed It Holiday Version as I post this. It's such a wholesome and hilarious show. It's how I relax.


End file.
